


Thief

by VickeyStar



Category: The Librarians (2014)
Genre: DOSA is stupid, Thief Ezekiel Jones, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Ezekiel got arrested by DOSA. The others seem to have forgotten just what he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Lakariana for this idea.   
> I do take any and all requests for fandoms I've already done, and feedback is a thing that I like.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Two Librarians and a Guardian ran through the Back Door, panicked. 

"We need to get Ezekiel back!" Cassandra shouted as she scurried past Jenkins.   
"How did DOSA even know we'd be there?" Jake asked, looking at Eve.   
Their Guardian took a breath.   
"We'll worry about how they knew we were there later. Right now, we need to find Ezekiel."   
Jenkins tried to speak up.   
"Actually, Colonial Baird..." He was cut off.   
"Jenkins, I'm sorry, but right now really isn't the best time." Eve stated.   
The immortal sighed, and decided to leave them alone.   
The others continued to fret for all of five minutes, until Ezekiel Jones, Master Thief in all of his glory, bounced happily into the Annex, a cocky grin firmly implanted on his face.   
"Jake, look through any places that DOSA might've taken him. Cassandra, help him. Jones, I need you to hack into DOSA to see if you could find.... Jones?" Eve exclaimed, staring at the thief. He looked around the room, noting three mirrored expressions of disbelief and one expression of pure annoyance.   
He quirked an eyebrow at Jenkins.   
"I'm guessing no you didn't give them my message."   
The immortal sighed as Eve turned towards him.   
"As I was trying to tell you, Colonial Baird, Mr. Jones came back through the Back Door about five minutes before you did, saying something about grabbing some pizza."   
Eve frowned. "But that means... How did you...?" She turned to Ezekiel, who rolled his eyes.   
"I'm a thief, Baird. I know how to escape a locked room."   
The others considered that, then seemed to accept that answer.   
Cassandra pulled him into a quick hug, and shrugged.   
"Wanna watch television?"   
They all quickly agreed.

edn


End file.
